Memories
by DevilBittersweetChild
Summary: Human life was so ephemeral. And it was his human nature that made him recall. Ps.: This a prequel, 100% of my own doing. Only later shall you realize why it is distantly related to Jekyll and Hyde. Thank You.


_Having a rare illness was never good. I hated that life. Couldn't cough a bit, because once that happened, off to the Hospital, straight to Doctor Fiens so he could take a look at the "sick kid", again. I never wanted this. Not that anyone particularly cares. I don't have many friends. In fact, most people I know are from the hospital: nurses, surgeons, the ladies from the coffee, the cleaning personnel… Outside of the hospital no one wanted to befriend me. They were all afraid to catch a disease from the "sick kid who rarely went to school". Eventually, my parents dimed that the "best" for me was to be home schooled, that way I couldn't get sick. Aside from normal subjects, like English, History, Math, Science and other of the sort, I had piano and violin lessons. They were both my passion. While the violin was easily transported always available to play, sometimes sad other times hopeful, the piano was, obviously, much heavier and could only play it in the living room, it gave as well beautiful notes, deep and melancholic sounds, or sometimes cheery, when mother asked for it._

_No one really _knew_ me. Not even my parents. Sad, doesn't it seem? Nature, its inhabitants, like birds, worms and cats seemed to get me, you know? The birds always chirp, sitting in my window as soon as the sun is up, greeting me, seeming to say: "The sun is up! Come, rise, rise little child! Live!". After much arguing and involving poor Doctor Fiens, I finally got my very first kitten! It seemed like a stray cat, being all spotted with white and black fur, with rather strange eyes: one blue and one green. At first, when I choose her, my parents weren't very secure about it, after all, it was such a… bizarre looking animal… But after showing them that she was perfectly calm and nice, they finally signed the papers and it was official! When I first bought her, she was a little fur ball, but after two years she grew quite a bit! And she's smart too, already knows when I need something, for example, she always sees me ruffling my piano song note papers around, so when I forget one of them or let it drop, it always "finds its' way back". I hope she lives for a long time. Since I am not expecting to live too long, I am rather hoping this small wish of mine will come alive._

_But getting back on track. My house could be described as a mini-mansion, so to speak. It has a total of six bedrooms, a big kitchen, a common dining room, another smaller dining room, a big living room, a ball room, a library, a backyard and, my favorite, the gardens. My room is really according to my tastes: plain beige walls, full of paintings and drawings of living beings: insects, like butterflies and ants, fishes, salmons and such, and birds, normal common birds and exotic ones like eagles and peacocks, a simple but comfortable, elegant bed, simple, wood furniture, a desk made of Amazonian wood, and a big wooded window that gives access to a equally big balcony. It isn't hard to guess why I enjoyed this place so much, it gave a view of all of the property; I could see the entire back yard and most of the gardens._

_When my parents weren't home, the maids would lay off, telling me to take a walk and get some fresh air, saying it wasn't good to my health being locked up in my room.  
__The maids, well most of them anyway, were very nice, and I enjoyed Mrs. Annas' cooking very much, she had a thing that made her able to guess what I was feeling like to eat, in short, it was pure heaven! On those days, she would prepare me a couple sandwiches and a little something else, making sure if I kept out too long I wouldn't be hungry._

_If it were shinny days, I would go out all day, exploring and prying and analyzing, such curiosity I had!_

***Chuckle***_ Ah yes… Such sweet memories those were. I seem to have started recalling the past again. I miss our old house. Being stuck on a hospital bed was never fun, moreover, when … One of the things that caught my eye as soon as I first arrived was that, outside of the hospital there were Pear Blossom Trees, in full blooming too. The irony of the scene? It later became my knowledge that they are supposed to represent __**Health**__ and __**Hope**__. *****_**Chuckle*** _Everything here was pretty controlled and, at first glance, everyone got along just fine._

_One in a while my parents would drop by, inquiring my health and general state, if I was in need of anything in particular, and a promise to came back once they were able to. Generally, I would ask them for books – might as well learn -, or more paper and pens or pencils. The maids would come to visit me too – the surprise of my life! When I first asked them what they were doing there, they promptly answered: to see little Master of course! These visitors however came with fresh flowers, fresh cookies and a lot of concern/happiness to know either, no, When was he coming home?_

_Yes, it seemed I had made quite some "friends".** ***_**Smile***_ I wonder… what will tomorrow bring me?_


End file.
